Places to be
by Quezacolt
Summary: When Sam is injured on a mission, what happens when she begins to think life isn't worth it? {Set after Heroes)


**Places to be**

**Jonatha Brook – I'll try (Peter Pan theme)**

SAM

The flowers glistened in their place. The soft patter of rain on their faces was icy cold and freezing, but the persisted. They had to.

The lightning shook and flashed through the night sky, breaking apart the clouds and exploding the stars.

The mist covered almost everything in a foggy haze, the cold air chilling them to the bones and making them shiver.

Their boots squelched through the thick mud, rising to their knees, guns held high over their heads and hats pulled over their eyes.

Sam Carter was one of these people.

She was freezing cold and she was battling to make it home.

She had to make it home.

She had to see Cassie.

She had to see her one more time.

_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself, _

_Mustn't let them down now, _

_Mustn't let them see me cry_

_I'm fine, _

_I'm fine_

Brushing her blonde hair from her face, she thought about the loss of her best friend Janet. Janet had once told her, no matter what happens, life goes on, and it's worth fighting for, worth dieing for. But Sam felt it hard to believe. How could life mean so much, when it could be taken so easily.

It wasn't worth it.

Continuing through the mud, and continuing through the rain, she watched her team members, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c continue. The fatigue of non stop walking for twenty four hours had long ago reached her bones, her mind felt constantly foggy and muddled and she was focusing all of her energy on feet, taking one more step...

_I'm too tired to listen, _

_I'm to old to believe,_

_All these childish stories,_

_There is no such thing as fate,_

_And trust,_

_And pixie dust,_

As darkness entered the corners of her vision, she wondered if her team would notice.

She just wanted to lie down and die, she could hang out with Janet again.

The darkness grew wider, and she fell to her knees, eyes unseeing, her body bruised and bloodied from their rough trek. Her team continued, without noticing their last member had collapsed, and as she slumped forward to the mud, she was vaguely aware of the mud running to her socks before she was engulfed in darkness.

JACK

Jack grimaced at the rough trek they had endured. The Stargate was close now, now a few hundred meters away, he sighed with relief as his team filed past him for the last of the trek, as Jack slowed down, intending to stop and stretch his legs. Teal'c and Daniel warily passed him as Jack stopped altogether. Sighing as he turned to find his missing member.

"Sam?" He called, not seeing her anywhere. Not wanting to panic yet, Jack pulled off his pack and slowly raised his P90, heading back the way he came. Stopping as he came toward a green figure lying face down in the mud, he cursed as he saw the familiar blonde hair.

"Come on Sam. Come on, wake up." He flipped her over and gasped at her exceptionally pale face, he grimaced as he pulled her into a fireman's carry, and raced back toward the Stargate, where he heard it engage.

"Daniel!" He screamed as the Stargate came into view and Daniel was standing on the steps with Teal'c. "Get a medical team now!"

Daniel, a panicked look suddenly on his face, turned and leaped through the gate, Teal'c hot on his heels.

_I tried,_

_But its so hard to believe,_

_I tried, _

_But I cant see what you see,_

_I tried,_

_I tried,_

_I tried,_

_My whole world is changing,_

_I don't know where to turn, _

_I can't leave you waiting, _

_But I can't stay and watch the sea burn,_

_Watch it burn,_

Taking the last few steps in a jump, he skidded through the event horizon as it began to close and landed with a thump on his knees in the gate, room, still holding Sam's unconscious form on his shoulders.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Elizabeth Weir screamed, leaping up the ramp to where Jack was laying Sam gently on the ramp, waiting impatiently for medical personnel. "What happened?"

"The planet was flooding." Daniel said quietly from where he was standing with Teal'c. "Sam collapsed."

Weir opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish for a few seconds, as doctors and nurses rushed in and pulled Sam away from them and into a gurney.

"Debriefing in an hour people." Elizabeth said tiredly. "Go get yourselves cleaned up."

But Jack and SG-1 had no intention of cleaning up, the rushed the infirmary and paced the outside impatiently, until a doctor rushed through the swinging doors.

"Doc?" Jack asked, holding out his hand. The doctor shook it and looked around at the others. "She's stable. It looks a lot like hypothermia, but it seems to have mixed with another virus very much like pneumonia, she seems to be reacting well to the antibiotics. But I would like to check you guys if it's alright for signs of the virus. I don't want it to spread."

DANIEL

Daniel sighed as the blood was being drawn. Sam was placed in an isolation medical room, but they had glimpsed her as she was wheeled in, her face was pale and blue, the wires attached covered half of the bed and made her look extremely small and fragile, not a usual characteristic he associated with her.

_Cause I tried,_

_But its so hard to believe,_

_But I tried,_

_But I cant see what you see,_

_But I try,_

_I try,_

_I try, _

_I try and try,_

_To understand the distance in between,_

_The love I feel, _

_And the things I fear,_

_And all the things in between,_

They said everything was going to be alright, the doctors and nurses. But Daniel saw Sam, lying there, and he found it hard to believe. He watched her chest rise and fall as she was wheeled past them and felt slightly comforted by it.

Perhaps Sam would be alright.

_I can finally see it,_

_Now I have to believe,_

_All those precious stories, _

_and how the world is made of faith,_

_and trust, _

_and pixie dust,_

TEAL'C

Teal'c grimaced to himself as he sat beside Major Carter's bed. She was still and pale, but looking slightly better, some of the wires were gone, and her face had been cleaned from the mud that covered it.

"Is she going to be alright?" Daniel asked quietly from the end of her bed. Colonel O'Neill nodded earnestly from him spot at her bedside, his hand tightly gripping hers.

They did indeed make a good couple.

Even if they were both to stubborn to realize it.

SAM

Sam grinned at her team. It was a while after her recovery. And here she was, back on the planet which had made her ill, but she didn't care. The rain had cleared to reveal a beautiful pink sky, flowers had blossomed overnight and they had returned, to enjoy the company of each other while conversing with the shy natives.

She felt it was worth it.

_so I'll try,_

_cause I finally believe,_

_I'll try,_

_cause I can see what you see,_

_I'll try,_

_I'll try, _

_I will try, _

_Ill try, _

_To fight_

_**THE END**_


End file.
